


Силы притяжения

by Lios_Alfary, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Lios Alfary</p><p>Аудитор Майлз Форкосиган посещает Изерлон.  А тем временем леди Элис планирует крестовый поход  за невестами Галактического Рейха.<br/>Написано на командную игру под девизом "Энергия, приложенная к работе"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Силы притяжения

Часть 1. 

Империя Барраяр - Республика Изерлон 

Майлз смотрел на кота. Кот был роскошный. Ухоженный, серебристо-серый с черной «маской» на самоуверенной морде, в черных «носочках» и с черным же, пушистым хвостом. 

Кот смотрел на Майлза. Так, как умеют смотреть только представители семейства кошачьих - внимательным, оценивающим, совершенно неотрывным взглядом. Очень внимательным: Майлзу даже остро захотелось поерзать на скамье от смущения, на несколько секунд ему показалось, что Аудитор тут вовсе не он. 

Потом в зеленом взгляде промелькнуло нечто вроде одобрения – «Проверку прошел, принимается!» - и кот забрался к опешившему Майлзу на колени, придавив их всем своим грузным телом. И ни чуточки не стесняясь, шлепнул лапой по висящей на цепи аудиторской печати. Печать закачалась из стороны в сторону, чем привела кота в неуемный восторг. 

\- Однако! - сказал впечатленный такой наглостью Майлз. - Ты здесь главный, да? 

И ссадил кота с колен, не забыв, впрочем, почесать за милостиво подставленными под пальцы ушами. 

Кот одобрительно заворчал. 

Определенно, было непривычно видеть на космической станции животных. Но Изерлон был Очень Большой космической станцией и там хватало всякой живности, кроме людей. Больше всего - декоративных птиц, грызунов и разноцветных рыбок в аквариумах, изредка попадались собаки на поводках и вот - кошки. Очень наглые. 

«Удивительно, - подумал Майлз, - как люди быстро обживают все мало-мальски пригодные для обитания места. Мы даже из военной крепости можем создать поселение, даже если она - это просто унылый шарик, одиноко висящий в пространстве». 

Редкие гуляки, праздно шатающиеся по скверу, поглядывали на него и на кота со скрытым интересом. Ещё он заметил пару взглядов с галерей и с открытых смотровых площадок. Но возможность посидеть в тишине среди искусно обустроенного парка с лихвой компенсировала чужое любопытство. 

Парк был красив. Майлз даже сделал несколько снимков и перенес в дата-куб, чтоб показать потом Катрионе - ей будет интересно посмотреть на ландшафтные решения организации такого небольшого пространства. 

\- А вот он где! - донесся издалека смутно знакомый голос, и кот дернул ухом, прислушиваясь. Майлз повернул голову. К ним скорым шагом направлялся юноша - светловолосый, с приятным, открытым лицом. 

Майлз покопался в памяти. Ага. Юлиан Минц, воспитанник адмирала Яна. Подающий надежды юноша, хотя пока ещё слишком в тени блестящего учителя. 

\- Здравствуйте, господин Форкосиган, - коротко отсалютовал Юлиан. - Прошу прощения, кот вам, наверное, мешает? 

\- Ни капли, - Майлз покачал головой и улыбнулся, чуть сдвигаясь на лавке. Юлиан постоял ещё, раздумывая, и сел рядом принимая приглашение к беседе. - Правда он тяжелый. Это ваш? Вы его хорошо кормите. 

\- Как успеваем, на самом деле. Сейчас сложное время, я, конечно, прошу миссис Кассельн или кого-то из девочек покормить его вовремя, но иногда они расходятся во взглядах на его диету и тогда он идет искать пропитание сам. Вот как сейчас. 

Кажется, юноше было ужасно неудобно перед котом за несвоевременное обеспечение того ужином. Майлз хмыкнул. 

\- Ваше сложное время продлится ещё довольно долго. Рекомендую завести постоянную няньку зверю. Или отдать кому-то. 

Юлиан посмотрел на него с осуждением. 

\- Он к нам привык. Как я могу отдать его кому-то? Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, помните? - потом помолчал и нерешительно спросил: 

\- У вас на планетах ведь тоже живут кошки? 

\- Да, - кивнул Майлз, не переставая почесывать кота. - Мы их даже на Зергияр завезли, хоть там и джунгли. И охотятся на местных грызунов, но не едят их. 

Кот повернул голову и тоже посмотрел на Майлза. На морде было написано высокомерное: «И правильно! Ещё бы мы ели всякую гадость!» 

Майлз улыбнулся. 

\- Люди, вообще, привязчивы. И любят эксперименты. Цетагандийские представители до вас ещё не добрались? Они на своих планетах умеют котов на деревьях выращивать. 

Глаза Юлиана округлились. 

\- На деревьях? 

\- Да. Когда мы с моим кузеном Айвеном были там на похоронах цетагандийской императрицы, нас повели на выставку достижений местных генетиков. В числе прочего там было интереснейшее деревце с растущими на них цветами-котятами. Они даже мяукали. Но их нельзя было срывать с деревьев, они сразу умирали. 

На лице у юноши последовательно проявились ошеломление, недоверие и неприязнь к неизвестному ему генетику. 

\- Это жестоко по отношению к живым существам. 

\- Это вполне в духе Цетаганды. У них свои понятия о жестокости. И о морали. 

Юлиан понимающе кивнул. 

\- Люди разные. Мы тоже не такие, как люди Рейха или Феззанцы, верим в разное… А теперь нам предстоит ещё много узнать об открывшейся нам вселенной. Раз рядом с нами появился ПВ-переход, - к чести юноши, он даже не запнулся на этом, недавно вошедшем в лексикон изерлонцев, термине, - и оказалось, что наши перемещения не ограничены только одной галактикой… Е

го глаза загорелись хорошо знакомой Майлзу мечтательностью: ровно такой же, какой загорались они у Ники или у Эйрела Александра, когда те говорили о предстоящей поездке за пределы планеты. 

Юлиану страстно хотелось увидеть новые миры. И даже кошки, растущие на деревьях, его не пугали. 

\- Только, - с несвойственной молодым людям рассудительностью внезапно добавил он, - хорошо бы узнали обо всех этих особенностях морали и психологии до того, как случится непоправимая неприятность. Терраисты вот, например, тоже вроде бы «наши», а оказались по-настоящему сложными противниками. 

\- Фанатики – это всегда сложные противники. Потому что с ними можно говорить только на их языке. Зато они предсказуемы – до определенной степени. И они не знают, что творится у нас вот здесь, - Майлз постучал указательным пальцем по лбу. – А мы в отличие от них умеем мыслить нелинейно. 

\- Спасибо вам, - сказал Юлиан. – Вот правда, если бы не ваша способность мыслить нелинейно, если бы не ваши действия… я не знаю, что бы мы делали! 

Майлз улыбнулся. Он вспомнил суматоху и пробежку по оранжерее с короткими перестрелками. И искреннее возмущение Роика по итогам: «Ну вот вы опять!» 

\- Барраярцы внесли элемент неожиданности в продуманную ими операцию, но раскрыли их планы именно вы, так что не прибедняйтесь. 

\- Но они хотели убить адмирала! – Юлиан даже кулаки сжал от ненависти. – Не могу представить эту галактику без него. Изерлон бы уж точно пал. 

Майлз подумал, что юноша слишком сильно полагается на своего учителя и что и без Чудотворца-Яна Республика Изерлон вполне могла просуществовать ещё пару лет, пока не истощила бы свои экономические и людские ресурсы в войне, но промолчал. Всё-таки не так уж плохо, когда у человека перед глазами есть авторитет, в которого веришь и на которого хочется равняться. И которому можно доказывать свою собственную состоятельность. 

\- Один мой друг утверждает, что историю пишут не личности, а идеи. А личности – яркие или обычные только помогают ей. 

\- И адмирал так говорит, - Юлиан улыбнулся. – Ваш друг, наверное, тоже историк. 

\- Да. А ещё начальник департамента службы безопасности, - Майлз улыбнулся в ответ. – А вашему адмиралу весьма повезло, что у него есть те, кто разделяют его идеи и готовы их поддержать. 

\- Да! – гордо согласился Юлиан. Потом подумал и добавил: - Ну, кроме тех, которые касаются бренди и «проспать политические дебаты». 

\- Дебаты – не самое лучшее из изобретений демократии. Я и сам с удовольствием проспал большую их часть. 

Юлиан понимающе хмыкнул. 

\- Я бы тоже. Но за ними надо наблюдать. А то потом могут всплыть неожиданные подарки. 

Кот, все это время сидевший на скамье, внезапно потянулся, изогнувшись всем телом, и перелез через колени Майлза на руки к Юлиану. И требовательно мяукнул, намекая, что разговор пора заканчивать, а котов – кормить. 

\- Простите, - юноша явно смутился. – У него нет никакого понятия о политическом этикете. 

На морде у кота явственно читалось высокомерное: «Если бы у меня и было это понятие, я бы им не пользовался». 

\- Жаль, что вы уже уезжаете. Я бы ещё с удовольствием с вами пообщался. Узнал бы больше о ваших мирах. И ваших приключениях. Адмирал сказал, что вы производите впечатление человека, который постоянно находится в центре любых событий, в которые попадает. 

\- О приключениях рассказывать долго, - усмехнулся Майлз. – А у меня ещё не появилось своего биографа, чтоб он обо всех написал по порядку. 

\- А ещё с большей части не сняли гриф «Секретно»? – внезапно уточнил Юлиан, и 

Майлз понял, что явно недооценил способности этого молодого человека, к аналитике в том числе. 

\- Именно так, - согласился и, внезапно приняв решение, отстегнул от пояса комм-пульт. – А о мирах можно и прочитать. 

Надо только ввести пароль, уничтожающий вовсе не предназначенные для чужих глаз данные, и можно дарить. 

\- Здесь, - он протянул пульт Юлиану, который недоверчиво переводил взгляд с него на считывающее устройство, - вы найдете достаточно большую библиотеку энциклопедий и аналитической литературы о наших мирах. Не уверен, что вам пригодится абсолютно все, но уверен, что вы способны разобраться в том, что вам нужно, а что – нет. 

\- Нет, - смутился Юлиан, - простите, я не могу это принять… 

\- Можете. Я бы вам оставил только дата-куб с информацией, но первая партия пультов доберется до вас только на днях и – учитывая вашу невысокую пока платежеспособность – все они будут устаревших моделей, несовместимых с этой версией носителя. Поэтому берите все целиком. Как заряжать, разберетесь? 

Юлиан кивнул и осторожно покрутил устройство в руках. 

\- Я вижу, что тут два типа батарей. Спасибо! Я… мы… правда, не знаю, как мы сможем вас отблагодарить! 

\- Пусть это будет небольшим залогом доброго отношения между нашими государствами, - очень серьезно сказал Майлз. – Ну и некоторой снисходительности к нашим торговым компаниям. Да и потом – мне приятно оставлять вам такой подарок, вы определенно похожи на кого-то из моих сыновей, я ещё не определил – на кого больше. 

\- Чем? – поинтересовался Юлиан, пряча пульт в карман форменной куртки, подальше от принюхивающегося к новой игрушке кота. 

\- Энергичностью, вероятно, - Майлз повертел головой, высматривая оруженосца. Роик, который все это время бдительно нарезал круги вокруг вздумавшего отдохнуть милорда, демонстративно постучал по циферблату часов. 

\- Тешу себя надеждой, - сказал Майлз, вставая и протягивая руку для рукопожатия, - что мы ещё с вами встретимся, лейтенант Минц. 

\- Обязательно, - уверенно ответил Юлиан, пытаясь высвободить руку и не уронить вцепившееся в рукав животное. 

Майлз улыбнулся. 

\- Я так и не спросил, как его зовут. 

\- А его никак не зовут, - вздохнул Юлиан. - Он сам приходит. Так что он – просто Кот. Зато Самый Главный на Изерлоне. 

Самый Главный Кот Изерлона распушил хвост и заворчал благодушно. 

За этим ворчанием слышалось: «Приезжайте к нам ещё!» - и Майлз подумал, что это, пожалуй, повод. 

Часть 2. 

Империя Барраяр - Галактический Рейх 

\- Что? – Айвен недоуменно смотрел на мать, появившуюся на экране как чертик из табакерки. – Какая поездка? Куда? О чем ты, мама? У меня тут, знаешь ли, куча дел! 

Но голограмма леди Элис была непреклонна: 

\- Я думаю, тебе стоит немедленно отложить все дела и ехать на Один! Эта планета скоро станет местом паломничества многих наших семей. Да и в принципе Рейх – это же золотая жила! – понимая, что сын все еще явно не сообразил, в чем суть дела, она вздохнула и взялась объяснять: 

\- У них война шла много лет, потом ещё перевороты и прочие ужасы. И сыновей у местного дворянства гораздо меньше осталось, чем дочерей. У нас, как ты понимаешь, все наоборот, а барышни здесь воспитанные, умные, элегантные – как на подбор. И многие смогут поменять приставку «фон» на «фор», не доставляя особых проблем своей новой родне. Я даже уже подумываю о том, чтоб негласно взять под контроль пару местных брачных контор из тех, что приличнее. 

\- Мама… - обреченно простонал Айвен. Он представил себе все это в красках. Да уж, леди Элис с ее энергичностью и опытом императорской свахи способна переженить пол-Барраяра на этом самом Рейхе. 

\- А ты должен успеть приехать и выбрать! Пока самые сливки не расхватали. Уж постарайся не щелкать клювом. Мы тебя ждем! Целую! Конец связи. 

Видеосообщение уже закончилось, а Айвен всё еще сидел, немигающим взглядом уставившись на комм. У него внезапно – в очередной раз! – возникло острое желание спрятаться от перспектив, обрисованных мамой под одеялом. Но место было уже занято. 

Одеяло зашевелилось, и из-под него высунулась растрепанная форратьерская голова. 

\- Айвен, выйди из ступора и подай мне стакан воды, - попросила голова. – Что? Не радуешься перспективной прогулке? А зря, подходящую жену найти сейчас так трудно, а в этом самом Рейхе девицы правильные, демократией не развращенные… 

\- И ты туда же? – возмутился Айвен, но стакан все же подал. Байерли ухмыльнулся наигнуснейшей своей улыбкой. 

\- Хочешь, - вкрадчиво спросил, - я поеду туда с тобой? Думаю, моё начальство готово будет предоставить мне отпуск, а заодно разузнать местный климат подробней… 

\- Нет! 

\- И невесты! Я расскажу Доно, возможно, он тоже заинтересуется перспективным способом вложения капитала – в интергалактические брачные агентства! Деньги и усталые от поисков форы просто потекут в наши руки. 

\- А если мать спросит, как он узнал… 

\- Мы скажем, что ты проболтался. Она поверит! 

Айвен схватился за голову. 

\- Ну, и в конце концов, - Байерли отставил стакан и развалился на подушке. – Сколько ещё ты думаешь, она будет делать вид, что ничего не видит? А так – на чужой планете будет повод объясниться без вездесущих вуайеристов от «светского общества». Соглашайся. 

\- Я подумаю, - мрачно буркнул Айвен. 

\- А в крайнем случае, если ничего из того, что я тут наговорил, не сработает, я найду себе жену. 

Айвен обернулся и долго, внимательно смотрел на Байерли. Байерли смотрел на него и ухмылялся. Когда улыбка приобрела оттенок некоторой неуверенности, Айвен твердо сказал: 

\- Только попробуй! 

\- Ладно, попробую, - согласился Бай и оперативно скрылся под одеялом. 

Пришлось вытряхивать и проводить разъяснительную беседу. Под конец которой Байерли согласился, что пробовать искать жену неведомо где – глупо, что объясняться с матерью Айвен будет сам и без всяких там помощников и что Доно лучше деликатно обойти вопрос об источнике полученной информации. 

И в этой же беседе Айвен совершенно забыл, что формально согласился на то, что Байерли может поехать с ним разведывать территории новых союзников. 

О чем потом не раз пожалел. 

Но – потом.


End file.
